When you're gone
by chimikochan
Summary: Ein Krieg, eine Verletzung...
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: Ein Abschied

Die junge Frau sah aus dem Fenster. Das Sofa war ziemlich unbequem, doch der Mann, der neben ihr lag, brachte sie dazu sitzen zu bleiben. Sie glaubte, er schlafe, doch wie aus dem Nichts erhob er seine Stimme: „Ino, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl…" Erstaunt blickte ihn diejunge Frau an. Meist konnte sie seinen Gedankengängen nicht ganz folgen, wie auch heute. „Was meinst du damit?" Skeptisch wandte sie ihm den Kopf zu. „Ich weiss nicht." Er zuckte unmerklich mit den Schultern. „Irgendetwas halt." ¨Sie mochte diese leicht gedrückte Stimmung nicht, und gab deshalb ihr Bestes sie zu vertreiben. „Ach Unsinn, Shikamaru. Das wird schon." Sie setzte eines ihrer schönsten Lächeln auf, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er es nicht sehen konnte. Dann wandte sie den Blick wieder dem Fenster zu. Was sie da sah, verschlug ihr fast den Atem. Ein wunderschöner Adler, von geschmeidigem Körperbau war direkt auf dem Fenstersims gelandet und blickte ernst durch das Fenster. „Shikamaru! Schau mal", entwich es ihr überrascht. „Hm?" Desinteressiert drehte sich der Mann zum Fenster. Doch als er das Tier erblickte, sprang er hastig auf. Die junge Frau wurde fast umgeworfen, und tapste ihm unbeholfen nach. Er öffnete das Fenster, und nahm eine altertümliche Schriftrolle vom Bein des Adlers. Nervös huschten seine Augen über das beschriftete Pergament. „Was steht drin?" Die junge Frau war sehr neugierig. „Ich muss mich sofort bei Tsunade melden." Er rollte den Brief wieder zusammen und gab ihn dem Vogel zurück, welcher sofort wegflog. „Was? Warum denn?" In ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen schlich sich ein sehr überraschter Ausdruck. „Ich weiss es nicht." Tonlos ging er zur Tür und zog sich Schuhe und Weste über. Die junge Frau fasste einen Entschluss. „Warte! Ich komme mit!" Flink huschte sie zu ihm und band sich ein kleines Täschchen um die Hüfte. „Können wir?" Sie nickte abenteuerlustig und gemeinsam verliess das junge Pärchen die Wohnung.

Vor einem grossen Turm blieben sie stehen. Während die junge Frau ehrfürchtig in den Himmel starrte, betrat der Mann ohne zu zögern das Gebäude. Er klopfte an der massigen Türe und der Hall war bis in die letzte Ecke zu hören. „Herein!" Die Stimme war klar und kräftig. Das Paar trat ein. „Ah, Shikamaru. Ich habe eine Mission für dich." Die Frau, die an dem Schreibtisch sass, war vielleicht um die fünfzig, aber sehr gut aussehend. Die junge Frau schob sich nach vorne. „Nur für ihn?" Etwas anklagend zeigte sie dabei auf sich selbst. „Ja, nur für ihn. In Sunagakure herrscht Krieg." Die Antwort war bestimmt. Bei dem Wort „Sunagakure" zuckte die junge Frau merklich zusammen. „Da wir alliiert sind, schicken wir Verstärkung." „Aber, Verstärkung bedeutet doch, dass alle verfügbaren Ninjas aufgeboten werden müssen!", protestierte die Junge. „Ich dulde keine Widerrede", kam die Antwort augenblicklich, scharf wie ein Schwert. Und das sagten auch die Augen der Frau. Die Jüngere war klug genug, um sich nicht mit ihr anzulegen und schwieg. Der Mann zuckte nur die Schultern. „Mendokuse… Wann geht es los?" „Jetzt gleich." Entgegen aller Vernunft, platzte die junge Frau heraus: „Was?!" Der Blick der Älteren war streng, so streng, dass sie sofort verstummte und beschämt den Blick zu Boden senkte. Der Mann schien einverstanden. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ging er Richtung Ausgang. Die junge Frau sah zwischen beiden hin und her, entschloss sich dann aber ihrem Partner zu folgen. Erst an der Grenze Konohagakures machten die eilig Voranschreitenden wieder Halt. Zärtlich legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Shikamaru… Wie lange wirst du bleiben?" „Ich weiss es nicht." Die Augen sprachen der jungen Frau aus der Seele. Die Sorge stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Aber ich werde zurückkommen. Das verspreche ich dir!" Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann drehte er sich um, und lief los. Sie fühlte sich allein gelassen, wusste aber, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Schon wenige Augenblicke später, sah sie nur noch seinen Schatten durch die Bäume huschen…


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru:

Bevor er in den Wald verschwand, warf Shikamaru noch einen letzten Blick auf Ino, die verloren an dem großen Stadttor stand. "Tss, mendokuse...", mit diesen Worten ließ er Konoha schließlich hinter sich zurück. Mit der Zeit nahm er immer mehr Tempo auf, da der Shinobi wusste, dass es mit diesem Auftrag eilte. Suna brauchte seine Hilfe und seine Fähigkeiten als Stratege. Mit einem Seufzer nahm er an einem der Äste erneut Schwung. Während er sich so der Wüste langsam näherte, versuchte er in seinen Gedanken einen Plan zu entwickeln. Doch es gelang ihm aus zwei Gründen nicht: Erstens war er mit der Situation nur zum Teil vertraut und zweitens musste er an Ino denken, die er ungern zurückgelassen hatte. Dazu kam das schlechte Gefühl, das ihn schon den ganzen Morgen verfolgte. "Irgendetwas wird schief gehen", sagte Shikamaru sich selbst in seinen Gedanken.

Schließlich schüttelte er heftig den Kopf um seine Gedanken daraus zu vertreiben und eilte weiter in Richtung Sunagakure. Als es anfing zu dämmern, stoppte Shikamaru, um sein Lager für die Nacht zu richten. "Noch zwei Tage." Mit diesem Gedanken lehnte er sich an einen der Bäume und betrachtete die Sterne. Kurz bevor Shikamaru schließlich einschlief, dachte er noch mal kurz an Ino, die dann auch in seinen Träumen bei ihm war. Doch sein Schlaf wurde relativ schnell gestört, da plötzlich eine seiner Fallen ausgelöst wurde. Ruckartig erwachte der Ninja aus seinem Schlaf und schaute zum Kampf bereit in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Eine Gestalt taumelte schließlich aus dem Gebüsch hervor und fiel dann wie in Zeitlupe ohnmächtig zu Boden. Misstrauisch betrachtete Shikamaru die Gestalt aus der Ferne, aus Angst es könnte der Feind sein, bis er die andere Person schließlich erkannte. "Temari!" Schnell eilte er zu der ohnmächtigen Frau und trug sie näher zu seinem Lager. Dann kramte er in seinen Sachen nach einigen der Medikamente, die zur Grundausstattung eines Ninjas gehörten. Einigermaßen geübt verband er die Wunden der jungen Shinobi und flösste ihr dann etwas Wasser und eine kleine Pille ein. Dann lehnte er sich, nachdem er sie zugedeckt hatte, wieder an den Baumstamm und betrachtete den Sonnenaufgang.

Doch als die andere leise stöhnte und langsam die Augen öffnete, konzentrierte sich Shikamaru auf sie. Leise sagte er: "Temari, bleib ganz ruhig! Ich bin es, Shikamaru. Alles in Ordnung!" Beruhigend sprach er auf sein Gegenüber ein, die schließlich die Augen öffnete und ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Heiser flüsterte sie: "Ich hab dich gefunden, zum Glück. Wir brauchen dich dringend, vor allem deine strategischen Fähgikeiten. Es... es sieht verdammt schlecht aus!" Bei diesen Worten schaute sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Shikamaru reichte ihr eine Wasserflasche, die sie sofort nahm und auch gleich gierig daraus trank.

Geduldig wartete er, bis sie fertig war, nahm die Trinkflasche und fragte dann ernst: "Was ist geschehen?" Vorsichtig setzt Temari sich auf und betrachtete die Verbände, die er ihr angelegt hatte. Dann lehnte sie sich an einen Felsen und schloss die Augen. "Der Krieg ist heftiger als erwartet. Er hta schon viele Opfer gefordert. Gaara beschloss, dass ich dich in Empfang nehmen sollte oder besser, dir ein Stück entgegen zu kommen. Ich soll dich schon vorher über die Lage und alles informieren. Immerhin basieren auch meine Kampffähigkeiten auf strategischen Zügen. Eigentlich wollte ich viel lieber weiterkämpfen, doch Gaara hat ja Recht." Bitter lachte die dunkelblonde Shinobi auf. "Ich floh also praktisch vom Kampffeld. Doch unsere Gegner bemerkten dies wohl, vielleicht hatten sie einen Spion. Darum schickten sie mir einige ihrer besten Shinobis als Verfolger hinterher. Ich habe sie besiegt, aber das Ergebnis siehst du ja selbst!" Bei diesen Worten zeigte Temari auf die Verbände und schwieg dann. Shikamaru dachte eine Weile nach und sah sie schließlich wieder an. "Kannst du laufen?" Wortlos nickte sein Gegenüber und stand dann vorsichtig auf. Nachdem sie beide Beine getestet hatte, nahm Temari ihren Fächer und war somit aufbruchsbereit. "Unterwegs erzähl ich dir alles über die Situation, okay?!" Auch Shikamaru sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und nickte ihr schließlich zustimmend zu. Schließlich zeigte er der Sand-Shinobi mit einer Geste, dass sie das Tempo bestimmen sollte.

Mit einem Nicken zeigte sie an, dass sie verstanden hatte und sprang schon davon. Shikamaru folgte ihr um gleich darauf neben ihr aufzutauchen. "Also, erzähl mir alles über die Situation!", forderte er sie auf. Temari dachte kurz nach, nickte dann knapp und klärte ihren Reisegefährten schließlich mit wenigen Worten auf. Dieser schwieg nur und überdachte dabei Hunderte von Möglichkeiten und Strategien. Als er schließlich zu einem Ergebnis kam, nickte er bedächtig und schaute zu der blonden Shinobi rüber. Diese hatte sich während der Zeit, in der er die Möglichkeiten erwogen hatte, voll auf den Weg konzentriert. Doch als sie seinen Blick spürte, warf sie ihm einen abwartenden Blick zu. "Ich erklär es dir, wenn wir heute abend das Lager aufschlagen, lass uns also lieber keine Zeit verlieren." Sowohl Shikamaru als auch Temari wandten ihren Blick nach vorne und eilten schweigend nebeneinander her.

Als es zu dämmern begann, machten sie langsamer und fanden schließlich einen geeigneten Rastplatz. Die weibliche Shinobi richtete das Lager her, während Shikamaru wieder seine Fallen zur Sicherheit aufbaute. Als er zurück kam, hatte Temari schon etwas zu Essen gerichtet und reichte es ihm rüber. "Hier, lass es dir schmecken!" Er lächelte nur kurz dankbar auf, setzt sich hin und aß langsam auf. Dann stellte er den Rest weg und beobachtete wieder den Himmel und die langsam aufgehenden Sterne. Temari beobachtete ihn währenddessen genau. Shikamaru seufzte leicht auf und wandte sich schließlich wieder zu ihr. "Also, wir gehen folgendermaßen vor...", mit diesen Worten begann er ihr seinen Plan darzustellen. Als er fertig war, schaute er ihr in die Augen. "Hast du es? Denkst du, du schaffst das auch?" Temari lachte leicht: "Klar, ich bin ja nicht aus Zucker!" Shikamaru nickte zustimmend und lehnte sich dann zurück. "So müsste es klappen...",dachte er bei sich selbst. Dann seufzte er leicht und ließ sich zurückfallen. Auch Temari legte sich hin. "Du hast letzte Nacht gewacht, jetzt lass es bitte mich tun." Shikamaru schaute sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an: "Du bist verletzt, du solltest dich lieber ausruhen! Außerdem bist du ein fester Bestandteil meines Planes."

Die Shinobi seufzte leicht, nickte dann und schloss die Augen. Eine Weile herrschte vollkommene Stille. Doch dann erhob Temari ihre Stimme: "Schade, dass das damals mit uns nicht geklappt hat. Ich mochte dich wirklich!" Der Angesprochene wandte ihr den Kopf zu. "Darüber solltest du nicht mehr nachdenken, ich bin glücklich mir Ino. Frauen sind mir zwar immer noch ein Rätsel, aber Ino möchte ich nie verlieren..." Er seufzte leise und sah dann zu Temari, die im Dunkeln lag: "Schlaf lieber!" Sie nickte leise und verlor sich dann auch relativ schnell im Schlaf.

Shikamaru blieb die ganze Nacht wach und hing seinen Gedanken nach, doch als der Morgen anbrach, wandte er sich zu Temari, schüttelte sie an der Schulter und weckte sie so auf. Die Shinobi war schnell wach, schaute ihn an und meinte leise: "Wir sollten uns beeilen!" Shikamaru nickte, stand auf und richtete, genau wie Temari, seine Sachen und war innerhalb von wenigen Minuten aufbruchsbereit. Beide wussten, dass sie sich beeilen mussten und brachen zügig auf. Auf dem Weg verlor keiner ein unnötiges Wort. So erreichten sie auch schneller als erwartet die Wüste. Temari bedeutete Shikamaru anzuhalten und zeigte schweigend nach vorne. Der Konoha-Shinobi folgte ihrem Arm und sah auf den Sand, der rot durchtränkt von dem Blut der Krieger war. Flammen, Feuer leuchtete auf, Rauch, der Gestank nach Blut, nach Tod, nach Grausamkeit und nach Krieg. Sie hatten das Schlachfeld erreicht.


End file.
